


You don't remember anything?

by PensiveManiac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV Second Person, but why should i suffer alone, drabble-like, for a prompt, kind of, sorry about this, spoilers for season nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensiveManiac/pseuds/PensiveManiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words of one angel trying to save one man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't remember anything?

You don’t remember anything, do you? I tried so hard but it seems that you are just as stubbornly intent on making my life difficult as ever. Do you remember your name? Or... mine? I guess not. “That’s what not remembering anything means,” you’d say. Well, I guess we should get to know each other.   
What’s that? You want to know who the hell you are first? Good question. Valid reasoning and logic, excellent use of profanity, even acceptable priorities. Hmmm. Well, I guess I should start by telling you that you’re a hero. You save people. You hunt monsters. You even stop the end of the world from time to time. Sorry about that, by the way. What? Oh, I should elaborate that apology. I have been personally responsible for the end of the world a few times. That’s why I apologized. No, don’t worry, you stopped it. But, as you would normally be saying, that’s what family’s for, and family don’t end in blood.   
Where were we? Oh, you. Yes, you’re a hero, like I said. That’s not to say that you haven’t made a few mistakes here and there. I’m not personally fond of how you handled that situation with Crowley, but who am I to throw stones there? Again, I’m getting ahead of myself. You’re a good person. A good man. You fight the good fight and you do what no one else is willing to do. You protect your brother, you protect your family and you even protect people who have hurt you before.  
I know who you are. I put you back together once, and you’ve returned the favor a few times now. I know that this isn’t you, and I know that you can be who you were before.   
You died. You remember that, don’t you. You remember dying and you remember a voice, cultured and british calling out to you. Do you remember before that yet? Do you remember who you were before you were changed? Before you were ruined?   
You were Dean Winchester. You took on God and Lucifer and the Mother of All. You stopped me when I was lost. You led me back when I was nothing but regret and shame wrapped in a stolen sweatshirt. And now it’s my turn.   
This isn’t who you are. You are Dean Winchester. Remember, Dean. I need you, Dean. You’re family. This isn’t you.

 

You did it. I can’t believe you really did it. I never thought you’d kill me like this. You don’t remember anything, do you?


End file.
